Percy's adventure in Indian mythology
by Beyonder7725
Summary: what happens when Percy and gang meets Indian/Hindu mythology? , new characters. new camp meeting with our old gang , learn about Indian myths with story too. wanna know how both mythologies come together ? let's do it
1. Start of an Unknown Mystery

Start of an Unknown Mystery

I woke up in a mildly dim room on a comfortable bed feeling quite hot, i couldn't see much but there were some more beds there too and people were sleeping but then i heard someone talking. A girl was saying "...it can't be connected" then a girl with more soft voice said "i hope it is at least then I'll have something to go on" the other girl replied "He's a hero, don't worry about him, you know he can survive anything ..." And i drifted to sleep again.

I saw a man, he looked like he was in his mid-thirties but his eyes looked like they were older than anything, than i realize i was standing in snow, we both were. The man was quite different looking, he had something at his jaw, blue and it was like shining. He spoke at last "You'll have a lot questions when you wake up, but I'll have to this, sometimes we have to make hard choices. I'm giving you everything to bend in, I have hope in you." And everything disappeared; it felt like i was falling and then i woke up.

I was in the same room as before but it was morning now as sunlight was there. I heard someone say "He woke up at last" it was a boy of 17 maybe he was wearing a t shirt that has some kind of symbol on it and as i noticed everyone had the same kind of t shirt, he was telling another boy to call someone and then he came with two girls .wearing the same kind of t shirts almost everyone else was both of them had a good physique.

The first one came to me, she was looking like she might just judo flip me the next second but instead introduced themselves "Hi, I'm Trijya and this is Rashi" she said pointing at the girl besides her but from her voice i noticed she was the girl I've heard last night with the soft voice but now as she spoke there was no softness in it.

Rashi spoke "So how are you feeling?" But Trijya cut her in said "tell me about you."

That's when i realized i don't know anything about me there was no memory in my mind or it rather felt that the memories were locked so i told her the only thing i remembered "I'm Percy Jackson" and asked " what is this place and why am i here "

Rashi responded "This is Gurukul and you're here because we found you near the river and you were unconscious, so we took you in as there's no mortal who can come into the border of Gurukul we presume you're Half-blood too". I thought 'what! a half blood and mortal' what were they talking about but in the back of my mind i knew these words somehow.

I told them so "i don't have any memory, i can't remember anything except my name, everything's just like locked away".

They both gave each other confused looks and said to each other more than me " A memory removing charm or what " said Rashi.

"It's still there so at least we can try to recover them, go get Guru" Trijya replied to her and then said to me "Guru will be able to get your memories back don't worry"

That's when i noticed most of them had a red coloured mark on their forehead so i asked her what's it "It's a tilak, it helps keep spirits and evil at bay " From her face it looked like she was thinking about something else, deeply in thought she didn't even realize when an elderly man maybe in his late 40s came in, he was quite muscular for his age, but still looked like priest or something.

He told me he was Guru and asked " Do you remember anything else " i told him again that the only thing i remember is my name so he went to the shelf which i just noticed were full of all kind of leaves, roots and a lot of things i can't name, he was muttering something to a leaf and then he put something else in it and said some more things that i didn't understand and gave it to me to eat. " It'll remove any memory spell put on you , eat it " it looked disgusting but i really needed my memories so ate it whole and after a few seconds a lot of things came in my mind.

The first thing or person was a blonde girl and then i remembered a lot of faces and ocean and things but it was just a flash, i was again memory less. The only thing that didn't go was the face of the blonde girl whose name i couldn't remember. I told Guru about it "i remembered lot things for a second but then it was all gone in a flash"

He gave me a look like 'are you serious boy' but then it changed to a sad face or rather say disappointed face and he told me " It is not a spell That's keeping you there but a power, someone wants you to know nothing about your past " but then he smiled, formally but still soft smile and said " I shall introduce you to this world than, can you walk?"

I started walking with him as we came out of the big room i found out how large this place was , there were small buildings and cabins here and there and somewhere in middle was a big building with quite amazing architecture, we set on bench in the middle of ground and he started.  
"This is a place for Demigods , you know about the Hindu gods , they're all real , I'm one of them too , I'm Devguru Bhrahaspati , this place was made because the children of Gods get hunted by monster and demons as they've the Divine blood in them , you might ask how there are demigods at all , it was Kunti's whish . She had a spell with that spell she can summon gods and they'll give her a child .Kunti gave boon too that spell that whenever good people will have no reason to live life or to say nothing to live for they'll remember this spell and the god who get pity on them comes and gift them with a child. Everyone here is a demigod as it's protected and no mortal can come in here. You must be a demigod as you were able to come in. Do you have any idea who your father or mother might be?"

Half the time I wasn't even listening to him but when he asked the question i thought for a second and told him "I don't know anything about Hindu Gods so can't say " he smiled and told me to read in the library and you'll know and pointed at a large building "but before that go have some breakfast" he pointed to another building.

When i got there i saw Rashi there, she waved at me to come here, the building was painted in red and looked quite old but the food there had be amazing as I could smell the spices, which also got my attention that how badly I was starving, Rashi helped me with breakfast and told me it's hard for first couple of days but I'll get used to it.

I asked her who was her Godly parent "I'm the daughter of Goddess Ganga, she's the Goddess of the river that flows through India and surrounds most of the Gurukul" and now I knew why everything here looked Indian

"This place isn't always like this, it's full of people and fun but this time isn't good, we're having a bad time now." I asked her about what has happened she first thought but then start talking anyway "some of the oldest evils are awakening , monsters are powerful than ever , something has happened we don't know what , that's why a lot of demigods are on quest's to find out about that others are in Temple chanting spells to find out what's happening , and then two days ago one of our best friend vanished , he never leaves without the permission of Guru ,no one dose but he's just gone , no one has seen him ,then we find you yesterday just lying unconscious by the shore of Ganga" she saw other demigods and said "most of them think him vanishing and you appearing has a connection" that's when Trijya entered the hall and said loudly to everyone "To the Training Ground everyone" everyone got up and went behind her but as i was about to fellow them Rashi caught my hand and said "you'll need a sword for that , let's get you one" i went to another building with her and this building was quite messy as there were a lot of weapons just laying around here and there , "Chose a sword that you find good and can lift" most of the were so rusty and old i thought they won't last a fight but when a not so rusty and the one i found was easy to lift sword i chose , Rashi touched it and casted a spell , Now the sword looked like it was just made yesterday and it looked amazing " _Nistrimsha_ " said Rashi , when i gave her a confused look she said " it's written on it , probably the name of the sword" . We both went to the training ground then, it was huge and a lot of demigods were practicing there, sword fighting each other. Trijya saw me coming and said " so you wanna try?, It'll always help you against monsters" than she saw me holding the sword and " try disarming me" i started fighting her with sword ,i didn't know how but i knew how to use a sword , with my every move Trijya was getting more surprised and defending more better but now she started attacking too ,i could feel everyone else has stopped practicing and was watching us now as we circle each other and attack , i noticed she had an open undefended space from her left and i knew how to use it . With two blows she was disarm and jaw dropped, "how..." She said "your fighting style is totally different and surprising , where ..." She was about to ask where did i learn it but didn't , maybe she realized i wouldn't remember.  
After everyone was gone from training ground Rashi , Trijya and Guru were only left there , Rashi has told Guru about my style and he wanted to know , while we were waiting there Rashi told me that Trijya is one of the best sword fighter here only Ashoka was able to fight and win her when i gave the look of 'who' she said "Ashoka's the one who's missing and he was also Trijya's boyfriend " and told me that's the reason she's not much cheering these days . When we had ground for empty Guru said let's see "The sword of Praduman, _Nistrimsha_ , a good choice "his sword was quite bigger and better i thought, but i still fought. It looked like he could just disarm me anytime but was tasting it after a while he just did it. " Yes it is a different style of fighting , i think.." he was cut off by a sound like popping a balloon and a man appeared " Narayan , Narayan , greetings Gurudev " " greetings to you to Devrishi , how come you're here " replied Guru . This man looked quite fancy , more like a pop singer a guitar on his back a lose t shirt and a smile on face like it was permanent there. "I'm here to deliver a massage from the Tridev ,and he gave a scroll to Guru" while Guru was reading it i asked Rashi who was he " He's the messenger God , and if you Don't know Tridev are the Trinity of Brahama , the creator God , Vishnu the preserver God and Shiva the Destroyer God ."  
And Guru said thanks to the Messenger god as he vanished and then asked us that we should go rest and he'll talk later to us as he went to the temple in rush. "What happened to him?" asked Rashi. "Something is wrong, very wrong" she rushed towards the temple too.

We went to the library where i read about the basics of Hindu mythology. After a while Trijya came there as Rashi asked her about what happened

She answers "he's not telling anything ,he just said it's for the good and that on the next full moon Percy will be going to a quest , with whom and where we'll know in time "

"There are 4 days till full moon" Rashi replied.

Trijya than facing me said "don't worry you'll get your memories back on this quest, and I'll help you in it as i can"

We set there talking about myths for an hour, than went to have lunch and then on training ground as Trijya wanted to see how good I'm with a bow and arrow .While Rashi went to get bow for me. I asked Trijya who her parent was from the Godly side "Surydev, the God of Sun ,now let's see how good are you " , "where are your bow and arrows i asked " she lifted her hand above opening her palm and closing her eyes , as the light from sun melted in her palm and around it Making a bow out of pure fire , as she opened her eyes the fire was gone and in her hand was a bow. i didn't even know how surprised my face was looking as she saw it and started laughing "and arrows" i asked . She just pulled the string of the bow and an arrow formed there, facing the target she shoots and the arrow hit it with perfection. And apparently after a few moments we found out i was horrible at archery, when Rashi gave me bow and arrows and none of my arrow could hit the target with half the perfection of Trijya's most didn't even hit the target. Both girls were giggling. In the evening i learnt some spells and meet a guy named Parth who was son of Varun dev , the God of sea and found out we had a good chemistry , he taught me how to can i get arrows out of nowhere and put things into the reality itself to be used again . I put my sword there. In night Guru gave me a room as everyone else have here, it was small but it was ok.

I was hoping of a dreamless and good sleep after all the training today but man am i wrong. I found myself at a teris of some building and there were two people talking there... no not people maybe , one of them had a tail of serpent where his legs should be and the other one looked like a man but something told me he wasn't they didn't realize i was there maybe.  
"Tridev are interfering in the matters now " the one with the serpents tail said " we still need more army , if you order I'll myself fight with you but Tridev .. "

He was cut off by the man in the darkness i couldn't even see his face or anything "are you afraid, Rahu?"

"No my lord" they stared walking towards the stairs "what of the foreigner boy, my lord. Should we be worried" asked Rahu

"I'll take him down myself, just wait until he leaves Gurukul" and they disappeared into the staircase but i couldn't fellow them i just woke up in the middle of the night. But at least this time when i slept i didn't get any dreams.


	2. Ashoka

**Hi all, sorry for the delay, please comment and like, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Thank you**

 **Ashoka**

Ashoka was in a strange country and was getting followed by a monster, it was a horrible looking snake lady he's been running from about 15 minutes after waking up memory less on hillside in the morning, the monster was hissing so much that his ears were hurting more than his legs.

He bumped into a muscular looking guy and even though it was Ashoka's fault the guy apologised but stopped as he saw the snake lady behind Ashoka. No one else noticed her before how was this guy, he thought. But as we he was just thinking the muscular looking blonde was sword out ready to fight her and in a couple of minutes he killed her, or rather disintegrated her.

"Hi I'm Jason, what were you doing running from a Dracanae?" Well great now I know its name, what an accomplishment

Ashoka thought. "I'm Ashoka and I don't know what the hell is going on" Jason thought for a second and said "I know where you should come, fellow me I'll get you to a safe place for our kind". Our kind what do he think we are, is he getting me to mental hospital, who cares at least I'm not going to die if I'm with him, he followed Jason to a summer camp which according to Jason was Half Blood Camp and we both were half God's, yeah now I know who's getting mad Ashoka thought.

They went in and there were a lot of cabins and a lot of people running around here and there , "Hi Jason , glad you're here " said a blonde girl with an orange T shirt which either was in too much fashion or was free because almost everyone was wearing it "Hi Annabeth! This is Ashoka, a Dracanae was following him an I got there in time, did you had heard anything about a demigod being close?" Annabeth thought didn't look much interested in the topic so said "no ,glad , you're alive wait there for a few minutes" she said pointing at one of the benches and hurried away with Jason , before even a minute was pass she came back and asked "do you remember anything about yourself or your Godly parent ?" She asked but it was more like an order "no i don't remember anything except my name" her face got full of rage and she shouted "Hera I'm gonna kill you" looking at the sky and apparently the sky didn't liked that someone was gonna kill Hera, whoever she was as the thunder rumbled "it can be someone else too you know" suggested Jason.

Annabeth wasn't satisfied with the answer and for a minute was just thinking there than they got Ashoka to Chiron the creature which Ashoka was quite fascinated to meet while Annabeth explained to him about Ashoka than Chiron asked "Annabeth, are you sure it's another exchange? If so than with which camp, Roman and Greek both camps know about each other and i dont think there is any other camp".

Annabeth gave a expression of 'i am never wrong' but then started thinking again but now Ashoka's patience was shattering "Can anyone tell me what's going on?". They all turned to him "one of our fellow demigod has gone missing and we think he's where you come from because it has happened before too, i was the one he was swapped with that time" Jason replied. After a few minutes of explaining about demigods and Greek gods to Ashoka all three of them separated.

Annabeth went to get Rachel, who's a fortune teller or something like that and Jason went to get all the heads of cabins, wherever Chiron went to see if there's a sign of Mr D which according to Ashoka was quite not a name he would have called a God. Once everyone was there the argument stared and everyone stated shouting their lungs out about their opinions however once everyone stopped talking a pale boy who's sitting silence and minding his business at first got up and said "He's Death, i can feel it he's aura is something similar to Thanatos but still so different, it's like Death is his companion but still in a good way, I can't explain it, i can assure you he's something we have never seen" to that even Chiron nodded.

Annabeth informed everyone that Rachel will be here by evening and Chiron suggested that Ashoka should train and learn a bit as he thinks maybe a quest is awaiting him. After a while Jason agreed to train him and now they were both standing toe to toe with each other holding a sword, Ashoka realized he somehow knew how to use a sword and when Jason attacked him he was able to knock him down in mere seconds "what really? well i shouldn't have underestimated you" saying that Jason was again ready to fight which this time was pretty hard and to avoid any serious damage have to be stopped. Now some Apollo's kids, who was God of Archery were teaching him how to use bow and arrow but ended up taking lessons from Ashoka. The day wasn't that bad Ashoka thought, he missed having memories he thought but then to assure himself and give confidence he assumed maybe it's good he doesn't have memories who knows they were all bad or good.

In the evening a red head and quiet beautiful looking girl was introduced to Ashoka as Prophet, as he shook her hand she started being weird and in a very classy deep voice stared saying something but it was not in a language Ashoka could understand but it looked like everyone else did because all their faces turned paler by each word, like someone was sucking the life out of them once he was released from her grip and everyone has their breathing back he broke the silence "so what did she say".

Which no one heard or maybe thought was to ignore but Chiron replied at least "it was in Greek, it's first time it's in Greek, we all understood it because Greek language is in our blood and you didn't because you're not a Greek demigod". Annabeth after a few minutes spoke more to herself than everyone "I knew other God's exist , Norse and Egyptian , but all the Gods are true" the last sentence was directed to Chiron , "most of the myths come from reality but all God's are bound not to interfere in other pantheons until it's truly something that is Connected , I don't think even now they'll just meet and talk about it " , than looking towards Ashoka Chiron said" Annabeth will tell you about the prophecy and you should be ready to go on a quest".

"So what does it says?" Asked Ashoka, "the one thing it says is that you in any case must not know about it but only be fed about it when needed by child of wisdom, which I'm thinking I am".

"First things, no one will say anything about Prophecy to Ashoka , Ashoka you'll have to trust me, please" Annabeth said, after the Prophecy she's been more upset than anyone so Ashoka thought of not telling her that he can't trust anyone so easily but went with "I trust you Annabeth, what is the quest".

"According to it _'daughter of wisdom'_ who I think I am _'Roman hero_ ' who of course Jason is , _'child of fire'_ maybe Leo , _'beauty of the seven_ _heroes of God's_ ' Piper for sure, all of us will have to go to the Asian subcontinent India, and what after that .. I shouldn't tell you that now I think".

Ashoka was thinking of the day while laying in a bed at the cabin of God of thefts which he really wondered "that even thefts have a god for them " but now his mind was elsewhere, he was quite unsure of everything but thought giving it a try because he knew he has a connection to India so just for that though that he might get to know something about himself gave him a reason to go on this quest and thinking of that he fall asleep.

 **NOTE: if you have any suggestions or questions please text me, also if you want to know the back story of Ashoka than text me**


	3. Trying to find myself

**Hi all, I'm back with a new chapter this time again from Percy's prospective.**

 **Trying to find myself**

"Om", that was the word I heard when I woke up , from almost everywhere, i got out of my small room and as I went out the sun was rising and most people I've seen here were doing Yoga and pronouncing "Om" again and again, when I asked Rashi she explained to me " It's a Divine sound and it clears our mind and soul" after a while everyone got free from Yoga and Guru invited me to train with him

"And that's how you can make a arrow do a lot more damage than a normal arrow" he said while teaching me how to use spells on arrows and make them do different things. He told me about different "Astra's" which means Weapons. Also after that he taught me about some stuff on how to use spells on swords and other Weapons as well.

It wasn't much but i at least now got a good idea about how these people were able to create explosions from just one arrow.

For the breakfast we all gathered and i thought of making a conversion with Parth , he wasn't much of a talker but we still talked about sea and his quest once when he went to under the ocean adventure , which i found quite exiting we were all talking and the mood was quite light for a while.

Until Guru came running and told us someone has risen the alarm and a demigod is in danger.

Parth explained to me that every human parent is given a spell that they can use as alarm if anything happens , mostly around 15 year old demigods it's common and there's no need to worry someone will go and rescue them .

A girl raised her hand , she had dark brown skin and looked around 16 , Parth told me she was Manika the daughter of Chandra dev , which I remember was the God of moon , Guru asked her to not go because she has to do the preparation for tomorrow , which Parth says " it's just war games we play , she is going to lead one team tomorrow" and pointing at Trijya he said " she'll be leading the other one " but apparently Guru didn't mind that because he asked Trijya, Rashi and me to go and rescue the Demigod.

We headed out, getting ourselves some kind of divine bullet proof jacket, at least it looked cool as our weapons were stored in the air we didn't need to take those with us and went to the temple, Trijya found a map of India and pointed at where we were and where we had to go, i knew we can't reach there in time as it was around 20,000 km far, I asked Rashi how were we gonna get that far in time.

"Oh we'll have to use a portal and some flaying horses maybe."

Trijya following it up said " which is what I'm concerned about because neither of you can ride it"

She said looking at me " you don't know how to.." and looking at Rashi she said " and she should not" when she said it there was some pain in it. As though noticing that I'm waiting for her answer to why she shouldn't she said "It's a long story"

"I cam try maybe, I've a feeling I'm good with horses"

" yeah, you might have been a horse in your past life" Rashi chuckled

We went to the stables which were really far from the camps and I knew why as I reached ,they were huge and it was not only stable but there were so many animals and well not so animal things like seven headed horse and giant mouse like thing.

We went straight to where there were horses and Trijya approached one and said

"Hello Mahi, it's been long since we were out" the way she talked she hugged the house.. no it was a mare actually. I don't know I could tell.

 _I wouldn't mind some air but where's Ashoka, why doesn't he visit me anymore_

A voice came out of the mare, I got surprised but thought well they're mythical creatures why wouldn't they.

"That's so cool she can talk"

"Who?" asked Rashi.

"The mare of course"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look.

"She just said that where's Ashoka and why he doesn't visit her anymore, didn't you hear it"

"She's a horse Percy, they don't talk in human languages" Trijya said.

"Can you understand me?" I said facing the mare.

 _Of course, I'm not deaf boy, They don't understand me though._

"I can talk horse" I said to no one particularly

Both girls gave me a confused look but believed me.

I told the mare about Ashoka and Trijya than mounted her, while Rashi and me went to another horse who apparently didn't want to talk to anyone because he didn't get to bath in the river much often and was upset about it.

I didn't had any problem with him and followed Trijya as she went towards the forest, we were still on ground as Rashi sitting back at my horse was telling me there's a portal in the forest to Nasik. About a couple of minutes we reached a cave, I didn't know what to expect from a portal but apparently it was just a bright light in the cave and when we entered it everything started moving and as we were falling or something but within seconds we were somewhere else. In a big room filled with smoke and dust.

"Now I remember why we don't use this portal very often" Rashi ranted.

We got out pf there and as Trijya started flying I followed her in the sky roaring speed. It felt as if I had done it before as I was soring through the skies of Nasik I admired the beauty of the city. It was not our final stop so we had to fly about 200 km. With the amazing speed we were able to reach Pune in no time.


End file.
